Autumn Memory
by Revya
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshirou has decided to give his beloved ice maiden a very precious autumn memory. HitsuRuki One-Shot


**Title:** _Autumn Memory_

**Couple:** _Hitsugaya Toshirou & Kuchiki Rukia._

**Declaimer:**_ I don't own Bleach it belongs to the sadist known as Tite Kubo who has been enjoying injurying Rukia critically continually since she first appeared on both the Bleach manga and anime. But of course if I did own it both Toshirou and Rukia would have more screen time together and dialogue._

**Summary:** _Hitsugaya Toshirou has decided to give his beloved ice maiden a very precious autumn memory. (HitsuRuki) One-Shot_

**Author's Note:** _I apologize beforehand if the characters may be OOC. But I tried my best and this is set years after the dangers in Soul Society have been in control so its a current peaceful era. Well I did this as a gift for Toshirou and Rukia as characters for being the two most popular characters in Bleach! Toshirou from the gentlemen's side and Rukia from the ladies side. I honestly think this two most popular characters need more screen time together! Oh well its all left to the sadistic hands of Tite Kubo in the end though. Well please enjoy this short One-Shot._

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

* * *

It was the last week of autumn in the Soul Society. The day clear and the sky a never ending blue. Even the clouds seem to have decided not to show their cotton shape forms, allowing the blue to look so vast in the sky. It was indeed a good day, albeit chilly. After all, the winter season was just around the corner.

Kuchiki Rukia sighed in content as she leaned upon the warm shoulder of her cool-headed, grumpy-dragon. She glanced around the area in mild-curiosity as she took in the scenery. The place was clean and pleasant to look at. Shivering slightly, she suddenly felt the soft blow of the wind.

The young man next to her, noticing her sudden shiver, shifted his body slightly. He moved his arm over her shoulder, pulling the petite woman towards him for warmth. He moved skillfully and stealthily, not wishing to startle her, as it was not common for him to do this sort of action in a public area. He accommodated himself and her in a comfortable position before he looked towards the clear blue sky in deep thought.

"It's so peaceful…" Rukia softly said to no one in particular, as she felt so much at peace with the calm moments.

Unknowingly to the girl, her sudden words had broken her companion's thoughts, as it was one of her abilities to gain his attention almost instantly.

She had not expected his sudden kind gesture, but nevertheless welcomed it with gratitude. It was small moments like this which made her feel like she chose the right person to give her heart and soul too. At first she had many doubts if this relationship could have worked out…after all, both of them were so different in so many different levels. She was Kuchiki Rukia, a member of the noble Kuchiki clan and the younger sister of Byakuya, and he was Hitsugaya Toshirou the 10th Division Captain.

Rukia smiled as she thought of him and her eyes gently closed. He was so kind and gentle with her, although, a little stubborn to show affection in public. Yet she was no different, as she was rather shy on her end. She still craved for him to be a little more bold with her. Though she knew what to expect from him and what not to by now and she was content with that.

Toshirou glanced at the woman with his sea-green eyes. His body stiffened a little as he felt an emotion which was no longer alien to him. He was getting nervous about his plans for the day. This feeling had been a companion to him since had been with this young ice maiden.

Since he had discovered the beauty that was Kuchiki Rukia, he hadn't have the willpower to glance at another woman, let alone get attracted to another in the same sense he felt for this petite girl. She was a rare beauty he had discovered and concluded this thought the day he saw her not as Byakuya's young sister or as a shinigami in Ukitake's division, but as an independent woman. She had many qualities which he had grown to admire, accept and love. Of course, she had many qualities he wasn't too fond of. Despite this, he found as the years went on, he went to accept them.

He gave her a small affectionate smile which he hid from her perfectly. There was a reason as to why he had taken the liberty on asking her out in a day like this one. And being the type of man that he was, he felt a need to get to the point already. Although he enjoyed her company, he couldn't slack off his duties and time was precious . "Rukia…I had been meaning to ask you something very important."

Gaining her attention, Rukia looked up. Purple-blue eyes meeting sea-green eyes. She had a curious look upon her face. She knew by experience that when he got like that, it clearly meant he had to say something important and she should stay quiet and listen. "Yes, Toshirou-san?"

He relaxed his stiff shoulders a little at her soft voice before replaying with a strong firm voice which was so much like him. "I have been meaning to ask Byakuya-taicho about a specific important matter regarding us."

Rukia's eyes widened as he mentioned her brother, remembering her brother's reaction the day he had found her and the young captain simply holding hands in a lovers way. She still couldn't help but smile at the memory of her brother losing his cool completely. "Matter?"

He glanced away from her momentarily, a stubborn blush wanting to creep onto his cheek thanks to what he was thinking, and he knew he would be dammed before he allowed her to see his flushed face. Controlling it, he looked forward with a steady gaze. He could feel her curious stare. "Yes, it's a matter which will be created today and will be spoken with him as soon as possible, as I want it to be dealt with by the last days of winter."

Rukia looked at Toshirou with suspicion. She wondered what he meant by a matter which will be created today. It wasn't like him to rush things like this, but by the looks of it, it was indeed a very important thing which he seems to desire to finish dealing within a months worth of time. "What matter could be possibly so important that it has to be taken care of in such a rush ?" Rukia's voice held both curiosity and suspicion. No longer having the same careful respect when addressing him, she couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

He stood up from the bench they were both seated upon. He offered him her hand to help her stand up, his eyes were unwavering as he slowly calculated his next words.

Confused by his sudden movements, Rukia gave him a look, but she still took his hand standing up from the bench as well. She stared right into his eyes, his hand still having a gentle hold of her own. She waited patiently for the answer to her question as she could see her little grumpy-dragon was more of a nervy-dragon at the moment.

Toshirou closed his eyes for a second as his grip on her hand and tightened slightly before he once again opened his eyes staring straight at her. And with a clear and understandable tone, he spoke. "Kuchiki Rukia. Will you marry me?" The question was simple and straight to the point, yet he felt he might have lost a few years of his life with that one. He may had not showed it on the outside a lot, but he felt such a relief on the inside he had finally been able to say it. He had planned many words, situations and speeches to ask her the question, but in the end, the short and most simple form of it was the one that managed to escape his lips coolly. Even if the situation was a little bit too cliché for his liking.

Rukia's eyes widened and her mouth stayed agape in shock. She was expecting many things…but this... "Y…yes…" She stammered a little on her words before in a energetic way, answering his question. "YES!" She said once again in a high pitched voice, snatching her hand from his firm group to hug him closely, crying silently as a overwhelming feeling erupted from within her. She cuddled to both the warmth of his body and his words. She had never felt so warm. The happiness she felt was…almost surreal. "Yes…Toshirou-san…"

Toshirou gave Rukia a caring look as he silently watched her crying upon his chest. He decided all other things could wait now. Hugging his ice maiden back, he held her in a gentle, yet protective embrace. "_Yes…everything else can wait…for now I want to cherish this autumn memory…this moment…" _With that thought, he put a lean finger below the chin of his beautiful maiden. Giving her a small smirk, much to her annoyance, he planted a small kiss upon her trembling lips.

**_THE END_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Author's Note:**_ _I'm not very happy with the end results of this One-Shot for some reason the ending wasn't as satisfying as it was in my head. Anyways this was something I was going to upload for Valentine's but didn't let me as I still had to wait the two days thing. So I put it up today._

_As you can clearly see I'm a member of the HitsuRuki army! So yeah I'm in love with the grumpy-dragon and the fair ice maiden together as a couple or even in friendship! I wish Tite Kubo would give them both more dialogue together or at least a few episodes when they have to interact. (Good material for a HitsuRuki AMV then )_

_Anyways I welcomed reviews , flames or w/e you fans want to throw at me! I will honestly say please be descriptive on what you don't like and no I will be honest. I don't care if you think either of them are meant for other characters. There not what I do fandom of so to me it doesn't make much sense. Yeah HitsuRuki ain't as popular as some other pairings but to me is the best one around. I don't consider them crack either._

_Well that will be all for now so once again Reviews and if you like the paring , characters or them as a friendship check out the HitsuRuki-Army 3 We serve great hospitality and respect! XD_


End file.
